


发情期和性冷淡

by WuBiLiang



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuBiLiang/pseuds/WuBiLiang
Summary: 兽人向，r18。性冷淡苍鹰×英短蓝猫。接受无能请出去。我是变态。成年旧稿的换头文学，爽一下就好。





	发情期和性冷淡

周九良最近很烦

春天又到了，他家那只英短蓝猫出于生理反应天天晚上嗷嗷的叫

睡不了觉的话，真的很烦

 

 

孟鹤堂最近很烦

春天又到了，他晚上出于生理反应根本睡不了只有嗷嗷的叫

性冷淡的爱人，真的很烦

 

又是晚上

在床上翻来覆去睡不着的周九良终于没忍住伸手把天窗上的蓝猫拽了下来。

“睡觉。” 被子一掀把猫按进怀里。

“喵！”孟鹤堂变成人形从周九良怀里挣出来。 “周九良你干什么！扯什么尾巴！我不疼吗！”

周九良让他嚎了一晚烦的慌，索性大被蒙头不睬他。

孟鹤堂却怨了气，翻身骑在周九良身上把积怨一股脑的炸出来

“你什么意思啊你，我想天天晚上叫吗？！我不缺觉吗，发情期我这拱着火呢谁的错啊，我吗！我买这么大的床干嘛啊，给你浪费吗！多新鲜，周九良我告诉你，你以为我没办法吗，告诉你我不过了！”

越说越气，他伸手把周九良的被子一掀“丑老鹰，装什么人类去你的树枝蹲着去！”

周九良恼了，抢了被子扔地上，顺手擒了孟鹤堂的手腕子摁到床上。

“真是不困是吧？”

周九良眯缝着眼瞧他，模样倒是不凶，可种族血脉里压倒气势，呛得孟鹤堂气呼呼的喘半天气才小声开口

“这日子真是不过了。”

眼眶憋的红红的一脸不服的样子又怂又气。 周九良手上松了劲，极为罕见温柔的把他搂进怀里顺毛。

“好了好了，睡觉”

“周九良我真的怀疑你是不是有病你知道吗”

那人深吸一口气忍住没发火

“别闹了行不行”

“两个正常的人在一起怎么会这样的呢，你内心没有....没有想要靠近的欲望，我们俩在一块有....有什么意义呢”

孟鹤堂哽咽的念着中断了好几次，分明有些哭腔了。

“你说....你要是不喜欢我，你跟我在...一块儿干嘛，何必...卧槽。”

孟鹤堂突然停住了，一脸震惊的推起身上的周九良往下看了一眼，生把眼泪憋了回去。

 

不可思议道“九良你……你那什么了”

周九良有些恼火的努了努嘴偏过头去不看他

“没有”

“不是你怎么地...这怎么回事你不解释一下吗” “我困了，睡觉”

“不是，睡什么觉啊，你..你不打算做点什么吗，你就..就这样不难受吗”

周九良偏了头去不理他。

某人可不行，坏心眼的屈起腿去蹭他。又不敢把动静闹大，磨磨蹭蹭的燥人。听着耳边的呼吸加重很有成就感，信心十足的问他

“你不做我就真睡了”

说完又不死心的冲他耳朵边吹了口气。周九良巍然不动的闭着眼。孟鹤堂吃了瘪，只好合了眼。

睡到迷迷糊糊，感觉到颈后有人在吻他的脖子，顺着脖颈一直到肩胛。腰上探了一双手，从尾椎上缓缓的摸到前边儿，刺激的抖了一激灵他醒了过来。

他慢慢的转过身来打趣“不睡觉了？”

“天都要亮了”

周九良抽出一只手来蒙住孟鹤堂的眼睛

“把眼睛闭上”

另一只手往下，翻上身来，顺着他背脊和腰线细细的摸。

“尾巴还疼不疼”

手上带了点力，一点点的去揉他的腰窝，孟鹤堂抿着嘴悄悄乐。

“疼啊...光揉有什么用，你不得表示表示啊...”

周九良摸着手下软乎乎的皮肤，握住他的前端慢慢的套弄。

眼睛看不见，身体的感受被无限放大到脑海，他几乎能说出周九良手里的薄茧在哪个地方，欲望在他手里抬头，前端分泌出些透明的津液来。

他总是爱折腾。

“你....哈啊..你喜欢这种....你可以....跟我跟我说啊，我可以配合你...买..买个道具什么..”

周九良皱起眉

“嘴也闭上” 吻住了这张喋喋不休的嘴。也就是一下，他俩在床上向来不爱接吻，孟鹤堂总爱蜷着去啃他的脖颈，舔他的下颚线。像极了只娇宠的猫儿。

哦，错了，就是只猫。 发情期的身体来的格外敏感，很快孟鹤堂就抬手圈住周九良的脖子，腰向上顶胸膛紧紧的贴在一起。

身体绷成线，发出一声呜咽。就着周九良的手射了出来。满满的一手白浊，半点也没浪费的涂到后穴上。

孟鹤堂失神中恍惚的想起来，为这事他们俩还争过一次。大抵是他嫌周九良太磨蹭，不如用润滑剂来的方便。周九良却厌极了人工润滑剂黏腻的触感。最后结局以周九良反问他没有爽到，孟鹤堂闹了个大红脸草草收尾。

周九良不满自己的爱人居然在这个节骨眼居然还有心思神游。手底下加了力道，修剪整齐的指甲沿着肠壁扫了一圈。

“啊..小崽子你轻点..”孟鹤堂小声的惊叫提醒。其实根本不用提醒的。他每次都一定要等得后穴湿软炙热才肯插入的。

在他们第一次做的时候这个问题就困惑过孟鹤堂，一个明明看着就是抖S的人怎么会在情事上这么温柔体贴。

后来他就明白了，好比惊雷骤雨前慢慢阴沉的天气，是警告，是通知。

扩张的过程是他最讨厌的步骤，像是现在。他手指在穴口不轻不重的按压，肠液和之前用来润滑的精液黏腻的合在一起，可就是不给他满足，又痒又轻的手法让人一阵眩晕。

周九良终于放下手来，直视着身下人的眼睛。刚刚没掉出来的眼泪沾在睫毛尖儿上，眼底是红红的印记。微张着嘴要说出些什么来。事实上他也的确在等那张嘴里吐出些什么诱人的音符。

两人对视着，可周九良的手底根本没停，他感受到后穴的手指突然运动起来，在已经湿软的肠道里，模拟着某些羞耻的运动。

一下一下的往上顶弄又拔出，缓慢又有力。

而周九良看着他，目光牢牢的锁定着他，像欣赏擒住的猎物 “嗯.....”手指给了他短暂的满足，可是怎么够呢。

孟鹤堂抬起一些腰又落下去。配合着动作，好让手指能碰到更深的地方。

后穴的嫩肉已经开始紧紧的吸绞着深入的手指，周九良反倒停下来，看着他，任由那发情的猫儿借着他的指尖，一边忘我的耸动腰身，一边动情的瞧着他。

“碰不到..嗯...进来好不好...”

“求我”

猫儿哼哼唧唧的凑到他耳边“求你…求你不行吗”

周九良把硕大的性器顶到穴口，摁住身下迫不及待要吞入的腰身。缓缓的顶进去

“说了多少遍了...”猛地尽数没入

“先生总记不住……”

 

“呜！你轻点儿！啊....嗯.别别别…呼啊...”

突然的顶入，差点把他三魂撞出去五魄。本能反应的绷紧了身体，周九良又动了动，从敏感点上压过。

太过度的刺激，让孟鹤堂只能蜷缩起来用力呼吸，颤抖着推搡怀抱着自己的胸膛。

“呼啊..呼…啊.”

周九良一边试着浅浅的抽送，一边揉他的背脊试着让他放松。

“怎么，弄疼了？”

怀里的人像是没缓过劲。

“那不做了”

他作势就要抽出。“不...不要求你，求你”孟鹤堂慌乱的抱住他，两条长腿就势盘上周九良的腰。

“求我什么，嗯？”

孟鹤堂晕乎乎的趴在他肩头，情欲快要冲散他的理智，体内是焦而不得的快感，前端顶在周九良的小腹上得不到慰藉。

难过极了，莫名的委屈起来

“你别..别这样，嗯…难受”周九良一记狠顶“求我什么”

“呜！啊...求你..呜...求你，呜…嗯啊”终于没忍住的哭了出来，房间里只剩下淫靡的水声和厚重的喘息。

亢长的前戏让孟鹤堂敏感极了，再体内的性器一次又一次压过敏感点的时候，他只能失神的趴在周九良的肩头，伴着一次次撞击尖叫，泪腺失了控，红红的眼底，让人只想狠狠的贯穿他，他也的确这么做了。

“周..周九良...周九良...”后穴开始绞紧，

“先生只有这种时候才听话。”周九良说完一记深顶，把两人送上快感的巅峰。


End file.
